That Stalker, Stalked?
by pimpy
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are finally together, but they can't expose their relationship even on Valentine's day, becuase thier teacher Grell Sutcliff targeted Sebastian and doesn't intend to leave him alone. How will they get rid of this stalker? Sequel to "The Stalker"! Warning inside.


_Hi everyone! The sequel to The Stalker has finally arrived~! I was glad to see that so many of you liked it~ I hope the sequel will please you too~ This is going to be a trilogue~_

_Warning: OOC, grammatical mistakes, yaoi, cursing._

_Oh, yea, before I forget it, I owe an explanation. Remeber the scene when Sebastian broke in demanding sugar? Well, when I was young, in the '90s, this was the common place of starting to befriend with the neighbour (then you would treat him/her with what you cooked)._

_I do not own anything!_

That Stalker, Stalked?!

Valentine's day. The official holiday of the lovers. The day when young and old surprised their loved one. When students recieved tons of cards from nameless senders. The day Ciel Phantomhive officially despised.

"Damnit!" he grumled as yet again about a dozen of postcards fell out of his locker. This was the end of his third period and these cards kept coming. He wouldn't mind it that much if he recieved some chocolate too, but only a card could be squeezed in through the small space of the locker's hole.

"Popular with the ladies?" Sebastian teased, masking his bubbling jealousy like a boss. Fuck yea!

"If only it was only ladies! One of the card said: I would really like to fuck that tight ass of yours." he grumbled and looked at Sebastian suspiciosly. "It was you, weren't you?"

"Sadly no. I stuck to our promise." he answered. They previously agreed that they wouldn't give others Valentine's day present in school. Sebastian reluctantly but gave in, he hated the fact that they had to keep their relationship in secret. It sounded cheesy and all, but it was heartbreaking that he couldn't hold hands with his loved one, that he couldn't embrace him, couldn't kiss him, couldn't take him to the basement where matresses were laid down with condoms on top of them-

'Stop it!' Sebastian ordered himself. 'You don't want to deal with a hard on right now!'

But they had a very good reason to hide their relationship: Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian shuddered in disgust as he thought of the man. How could he end up as a college teacher?! The guy was openly gay. That wasn't the problem of course, he didn't care for anyone else than Ciel. The problem was that this wasn't mutual. Whenever this guy could, he would stand in front of him(sadly he sat in the front line), looking at him with those wanton green eyes, openly flirting with him...It was repulsing. But if he found out that Sebastian had a relationship...

Sebastian remembered well that case. That time Sutcliff had his eyes on another guy, some William Spears. He did the same with him: flirting and everything. But once when Sutcliff went too far, William fed up and snapped at him: "Why can't you leave me alone?! Can't you see I'm not interested in you?! Get over me already! I already have a boyfriend!"

At that time he laughed at Sutcliff's red face, it matched his hair. But at the next exam, the perfect William failed along with his boyfriend. And everytime they tried they failed until they were sent away from the school. Noone knew how he found out Will's boyfriend's identity, but it seems that a jealous idiot can investigate better than the FBI.

So they just pretended to be best friends.

And he had his next lesson with that man. He groaned.

"Oh so it's that time already?" Ciel asked perfectly detecting Sebastian's distress. _Always nowing what I have in mind~_ Sebastian mused.

"Come or he'll come for you, and that won't be nice." Sebastian mentally cringed. Yea, last time he was hiding in the restroom when Sutcliff broke in and tried to drag him out. Upon seeing that Sebastian wasn't moving Sutcliff pushed his body flush against him and proposed an A at the end of the year for a certain service. Whether it was intentional or not Ciel happened to walk in on them and ripped the door open when he saw two pairs of legs in the mirror.

He couldn't thank enough Ciel for saving him from that situation. But it took Ciel almost a week to be able to look in his eyes again.

He sighed as he plopped down in his seat, waiting for the inevitable. The only thing that kept him from breaking down that Ciel reassuringly pressed his leg to his. But that only seemed to make him even more melanchonic. _So close, yet so far..._

He felt like whining when he thought that he would still have a PE period before they could go home and make it out. Yes, they still haven't arrived to the grand event. He wanted it to be special. And he knew Ciel felt the same even if he denied it and said 'It doesn't have to include rose petals and candles but it'd be good if our first time wasn't in some deserted and ratty parking garage where the homeless and the guard would surely watch us.'

Then after a few minutes that insufferable man arrived. "Hi kids~Bassy~" he purred. For a good thirty minutes he held the class as he was supposed to and projected the notes the students needed to take down. Of course he chose this moment to pester Sebastian again.

"Sorry Prof Sutcliff can I take the notes down?" he asked intentionally writing very slowly, wating for the seconds to tick, so he had less time to deal with this idiot.

"Oh but Bassy~you don't have to take notes, if you ask nicely, I can give them to you~" he said as he leaned closer to the visibly very disturbed Sebastian.

"Prof Sutcliff?" Ciel asked, stopping Grell, thus making Sebastian relieved. He still haven't forgave Ciel for walking on them. "Can you please turn the page? I think everyone have already took notes."

"Right." he grumbled and Sebastian mouthed Ciel a 'thank you'. He sighed when Ciel didn't even bother to look at him.

Sutcliff managed another forty seconds of pervertedlessness (A/N: Does a word like this exists? I wonder), then he pounced on Sebastian again. He even went as far as caressing Sebastian's forearm that was resting on the table.

"You know you have a really good body Sebas-chan. You know what? Why won't you be my Valenti-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT ALREADY!" Ciel shouted as he slammed his fists down on the table to emphasis his disapproval.

"Phantomhive?" he asked shocked.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S LITERALLY SICK OF YOU?! THIS COUNTS AS SEXUAL HARASSMENT YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM! GO GET ANOTHER MAN FOR YOURSELF!" He suddenly grabbed Sebastian's collar and kissed him. In front of everyone. Surprised gasps, fenimine giggled and squeals were heard as the two made it out. When the two broke contract a string of saliva connected them. _The hell, it's like we were having petting in public. But I don't give a fuck. This felt damn good._

Though he can't say he wasn't surprised. To be honest he was shocked. The calm and collected Ciel, who masked every emotion behind those sapphire blue eyes snapped and his wrath didn't spare anyone.

Ciel looked back with a smug expression at Grell shocked face. He was really pale and his jaw literally hung open.

Ciel interwined their fingers and tugged on it. "Let's go Sebastian. I can't bear another second next to this man."

As if on cue, Grell snapped out of his trance. "Hey! You can't go, I haven't dismissed the class!"

"This is college, I don't need your approval, besides your lessons aren't compulsory, I just came to make sure that you didn't dry-humped my man."

"You brat!" he screamed. "I'm goint to make your life fucking hell!"

"Bring it on bitch!" Ciel snapped back than slammed the door shut.

Sebastian just stood next to him, their fingers still interwined, but he didn't dare to utter a word.

Suddenly Ciel set off and yanked Sebastian after him. They went to the restroom where Grell harassed Sebastian. He pushed Sebastian in the same stall and closed the door behind him. Before Sebastian could utter a word Ciel attacked his lips and engulfed them in a passionate kiss. Sebastian involuntary moaned. Even if he was the dominant one usually, he shuddered in pleasure as Ciel took over, somehow it really turned him on.

"Mmm Ciel baby mm" he moaned his boyfriend's name over and over.

"You're mine." Ciel whispered against his lips and a pleasant shudder ran down on Sebastian's spine as he heard the possessive words. "You hear that? Don't let that pathetic excuse for a human touch you ever again. You belong to me." Sebastian groaned as he felt Ciel's erection ground to his.

"Take me baby." Sebastian whispered hotly in Ciel's ear. That was a virgin area on him, but he was willing to give it to Ciel. At any other time he wouldn't even think of being the uke, but now it seemed so tempting with such a violent Ciel.

Ciel nipped and sucked his neck. "No. We have PE. And I don't want to have it here of all places. It has to be special if you're the bottom. Moreover, it's your first. We're gonna rub it together." He reached for his zipper and pulled it down hastily then did the same to Sebastian's trousers.

"Be-before tha- mm~ I want you to...ng...f-feed it to me."

Ciel stopped his ministrations and looked at Sebastian with his wide blue eyes. To prove that Ciel haven't heard things he slid down and pulled Ciel's pants down to his knees. He inspected hungrily the weeping tip then looked back in those blues he adored. "You sure, babe?" Ciel asked.

"Just do it." Sebastian encouraged.

Ciel nodded and pressed the tip against Sebastian's lips, who parted them without further ado and let Ciel slid in all the way.

Ciel stilled for a moment to let Sebastian grow accostumed to the feeling of having a dick in his mouth. But Sebastian didn't mind it at all, on the contrary, he himself was painfully aroused. To show how he enjoyed it he cupped Ciel's ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

Ciel thrusted in and out slowly then his hips caught the rythm and he picked up space. He was panting as he leaned against the stall's wall and snapped his hips forward in Sebastian's warm mouth. His hand snaked down as he felt his orgasm approaching and interwined his fingers with Seabstian's hair and cupped his head. "I'm cumming babe! Stay and swallow or finish me with your hands."

Sebastian tightened his hands on Ciel's backside meaning: 'Give it all to me.'

With a groan Ciel released and Sebastian swallowed every drop of the salty-sweet essence.

"That was hot." he said as he stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Yea" Ciel panted. "Now it's your turn." he said as he pressed their cocks together, giving them a few pumps.

"Are you going to be alright? Next is PE, if you cum again, you'll be out of breath at class." Sebastian warned panting.

"Don't worry, I have more stamina than that. I may not be strong, but I am persistent and I recover quickly." he whispered as he thrusted their manhoods together.

Before long they came in union in Ciel's fist. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped down the evidence of their deed.

* * *

The next day they were given curious and even disgusted glances from others. Maybe it was because of the previous day's events or that they were walking hand in hand. Sebastian didn't know and he didn't care. All that mattered, that Ciel wasn't ashamed of their relationship. He was on cloud nine and noone could yank him down from his paradise.

The first period was with that meddlesome cur again, but he didn't care. If they failed they would go to another college, consequences be damned. He sat down in his usual seat and he was happy to realise that Ciel sat closer than usual and over that he took Sebastian's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as 'No matter what happens I won't let you go.'

They held hands under the desk as they waited Sutcliff. The clock struck 8 a.m. And surprisingly the door opened. Ciel and Sebastian prepared for the worst when Sebastian recognized the familiar figure.

"Spears?!" he asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am your knew teacher." he answered readjusting his glasses.

"What? Does that mean that Sutcliff was-?"

"Fired." Will finished. "For sexual harassement. You know I have taken legal action against him, but he threatened students that if they spoke he wouldn't let them pass. But thanks to you everything was settled." he said as he looked at Ciel.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you managed to anger him enough so he would threaten you . One of the students recorded this and uploaded it on Youtube. When I showed it yesterday to the judge he announced that Sutcliff isn't suitable to be a teacher, as he sexually harassed students and failed the ones who stood up against him."

"Whoa."

"Please, accept this wine as a present." he said as he handed him a present bag and a namecard. "If you need something – anything – just ask and I help as much as I can. Now sit down please, the class begins."

Through the period Ciel and Sebastian stole glances at each other, but didn't talk. It was another one of their rules. But secretly both of them cheered in the inside that not only they got rid of Sutcliff they even recieved one of the finest wines. And they both knew at what occassion they would pop it open.

* * *

_So this was the second part of the trilogy. I hope you liked it~_

_Review/Follow/Favorite me please!_

_Pimpy_


End file.
